


A Bad Reaction

by Jormus



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons), Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: Drugs, Gen, Half-Changeling Jim, Hurt/Comfort, Needles, autoimmune response, forced transformation, gravesand, kind of?, medical drama, past stricklake, questionable use of magic and medicine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:56:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24080935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jormus/pseuds/Jormus
Summary: "Changelings call it "Gravesand". Derived from the pulverized bones of fallen Gumm-Gumms, gravesand aids us changelings in shedding our human form and embracing our more trollish nature..."Strickler is a little off in his calculations and the gravesand draws out an unexpected response from Jim. Hopefully he can figure out what is wrong and how to fix it before it is too late.
Comments: 40
Kudos: 200





	1. Mistake

The moment after Jim inhaled the gravesand, Strickler knew something was wrong. He had used gravesand on humans enough times to know both its general affects and some of the more rare ones. While it certainly wasn’t healthy, one inhaled dose of gravesand was not going to kill a human... Unless of course they did something stupid in their rage or another human saw them and decided they were possessed. Strickler _had_ played a hand in a few witch-hunts over the centuries.

Jim coughed a few times and then doubled over with a sound that was about halfway between a yell and a pained snarl. His breathing was rapid and hoarse. After a moment he fell to his hands and knees and started retching.

In his peripherals Strickler saw Nomura rise quickly to her feet.

“What’s wrong with him?”

“I don’t know,” Strickler said, at a loss.

“ _You don’t know?_ I thought you said this was safe for humans!” Nomura snarled, eyes flashing yellow.

“It is!” Strickler snarled back defensively. “I’ve never seen this reaction before.”

Just then Jim’s eyes snapped open. They glowed yellow and red. His pupils expanded until they took up most of his irises. He turned to look at Strickler and growled. It was a very unnatural sound that a human should not have been able to make.

Jim began to circle Strickler. His movements were slow and careful. He was stalking, the changeling realized.

Strickler wondered if maybe the initial reaction had been a fluke. While strange, Jim’s current behavior wasn’t _entirely_ unprecedented. He had seen a reaction of this type when a human had actually _eaten_ the gravesand. Maybe Jim was just more sensitive to it?

Jim paused and coughed again, the sound wet and rough. He spat something and Strickler caught the scent of blood.

Yes… That was not good. He needed to snap Jim out of it and get him a medical checkup.

“Jim I need you to talk to me.”

Jim snarled in response and lunged. Strickler dodged him. The boy hit the ground, rolled, and came charging back.

“Nomura, something is wrong! I’m going to need your help restraining him,” Strickler yelled without looking away.

He leaned to the side just in time and felt Jim’s fingers glaze his jugular. He was apparently going for the kill. Jim might not have claws but a good blow there could still do him in. Or at least incapacitate him long enough to finish the job another way.

He saw a flash of pink out of the corner of his eye, but carefully did not look. Jim was focused on him and as long as he stayed that way they had a better chance of restraining him without causing any more damage.

Jim lunged and again. He switched forms and caught the boy’s arms just as Nomura brought the butt of her kopesh down on his head. The armor vanished in a flash of blue and the boy crumpled like a sack of potatoes. The amulet rolled a foot or so before coming to a stop. Strickler picked it up and absently tucked it in his pocket for safekeeping. A hint of amusement flickered in his mind. Oh what he would have given to have that blasted piece of metal just months ago. Now he hoped to get it back to its proper owner as soon as possible.

He dropped down to a crouch and pressed his fingertips to Jim’s throat.

“His pulse is steady, if a bit fast,” Strickler said out loud, releasing a sigh of relief.

He rose to his feet and dusted his pants off.

“Did you have to hit him so hard?” Hopefully that wouldn’t complicate his condition.

Nomura shrugged and sheathed her kopesh before shifting back to human form.

“So now what?”

Strickler grimaced.

“Now we need to find someone to check him over both for damage from the gravesand _and_ ,” He shot Nomura a glare. “For a concussion.”

“Has he told his mother yet?”

That _was_ the question. Strickler was fairly certain he had not, but they had been avoiding that particular subject. If he _had_ , Jim would probably not have a lot of good things to tell her about him.

“So…” Nomura tilted her head eying Strickler speculatively. “How bad do you think she’ll react if we tell her we gave her son troll narcotics and then knocked him out?”

Strickler blanched in spite of himself. There was no way he was doing that.

“We will bring him to the Janus Order.” He decided. “There is a medical bay and the library might have something on his reaction.”

Nomura nodded.

“Sounds good to me.”

* * *

Getting Jim to the Janus Order turned out to be more of a chore than expected. It wasn’t too bad carrying him through the sewers, but getting him safely to the car without looking too suspicious was much harder when they couldn’t just throw him in the trunk. Fortunately Omnireach Travel Agency was in a rather deserted part of town, so getting him from the car to the building it wasn’t too bad.

By the time they made it through the wreckage to the medical bay Jim was sweating and shivering.

Once inside Nomura and Strickler carefully placed Jim on the cold metal table. Fortunately the room seemed to have been spared Gunmar’s rampage. Unfortunately neither changeling knew anything about medicine and treatment outside of basic first aid.

“So now what?” Nomura asked gruffly.

Strickler sighed.

“Keep an eye on him, I’m going to archives to see if there’s any recorded reactions to gravesand like his.”

* * *

It took the changeling about a half-hour to find all the records on gravesand. He lugged them back to the medical bay.

Nomura was in troll form and pacing when he arrived.

“How’s he doing?” Strickler asked.

“Bad.” Came Nomura’s curt reply.

She paused and her glowing green eyes fixed on him.

“If he dies you will too,” She said in a conversational tone.

Strickler resisted the urge to rise to the threat (or rather promise… he had no doubt she meant it), quarreling would not help matters right now.

There was a quiet ping and Strickler noted that Nomura’s phone was sitting on the counter. She shifted back to human form and seized it. Her eyes skimmed whatever message she had received and then she shoved it back into her pocket.

“I will be right back,” She said before she turned and left.

Strickler watched her go before turning back to the files.

* * *

He was about half through the available material when he hear muffled yelling coming from the corridor. He barely managed to set the file to the side and stand up before Nomura, in troll form, shoved her way into the room to deposit a very angry and frightened Barbara on the ground.

No way…

Barbara scrambled away from Nomura the moment she hit the ground. She had not noticed Walter yet and he found himself wondering if it wasn’t too late to make a run for it. Unfortunately he shifted a little as he was thinking about it and she caught the movement and turned toward him. There was a moment of frozen silence before an expression of rage appeared on her face.

“You!” She snarled.

Walter Stricklander, seven hundred year old changeling, master manipulator, and teacher of high school students, shrank back and almost whimpered.


	2. Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Discoveries are made.

Barbara wasn’t sure what she’d been expecting when the pink rock monster had kidnapped her and brought her to an underground bunker but meeting her ex-boyfriend had not been it.

The moment she set eyes on him anger had eclipsed fear as the ever growing feeling of betrayal she’d been brooding on for the past few weeks reared its head in full force.

“What. The. Hell.” Barbara said slowly -but with great feeling- as her hands clenched at her sides.

The sharp pain in her skull that had just started up was not helping. For some reason the painting she had been working on surfaced in her memory.

“Sorry to interrupt,” The pink monster said in what sounded like an amused tone. Barbara jumped. She’d forgotten about it for a second. “As much as I want to see you beat up Strickler, there are more important things to deal with right now.”

It was then that Barbara saw who was in the table in the middle of the room. A sharp gasp escaped her and she rushed to her son’s side.

Her fingers immediately went to his throat, feeling for his pulse, and then to his forehead before she turned around to stare at Walt. She had been angry before, but it was nothing compared to what she was feeling now.

“What have you done to my son?” Barbara practically growled.

Walt… _Strickler_ swallowed audibly and held his hands out, open and palms facing her, in from of him.

“It was an accident…” He started to say slowly.

“An accident?!” She yelled. “Is that why you have him tucked away in this secret base? You lured me out here with his phone! And what’s that?!” She added pointing at the monster.

And why did she feel like she should know the answer? Barbara drew in a sharp breath as pain lanced through her skull again.

“Please let me explain. You may yell at me all you wish later,” Strickler said.

Barbara grit her teeth and drew in a breath to start yelling again.

She never got a word out.

At that moment Jim jerked upright on the table. Barbara turned toward him and felt her heart skip a beat. His eyes, now open, were glowing a sickly red and gold. He made a low guttural sound in his throat and his lips pulled back in a snarl. She stumbled back a step.

He drew in a shallow gasping breath. His still glowing eyes widened and he clawed as his chest for a moment before collapsing back on the table.

For a sickening moment Barbara couldn’t move, then the symptoms she had just seen registered and she lunged forward with a string of curses. She pressed two fingers to his neck and felt a calm fall over her as her years working in the ER asserted themselves.

“Is there an AED here?” She asked Strickler sharply as she pulled Jim’s shirt up.

Some part of her mind vaguely registered a series of branching scars that she hadn’t seen before but, as they were currently unimportant, she mentally filed them away for later. Strickler ripped something off the wall and hurried over to her. She received the machine, noting that it was an older model than the hospital’s, and then with quick efficient movements placed the pads on her son’s skin.

“Get clear,” She said sharply.

Jim’s body jerked as the electricity coursed through him. Barbara checked his pulse. It was weak but the rhythm was now regular again.

She let out a sigh of relief before turning back to Strickler. The underlying protective rage layered over with her professional calm made her feel like she was floating outside her body.

“Explain what is going on _now_ ,” She said coldly.

* * *

And so her ex-boyfriend explained how humans weren’t really the only intelligent species on earth, that magic was real, and that her son had been drafted to fight giant rock creatures.

It turned out there was a bit more to those images and dreams that had been flickering through her mind since the accident than she thought.

“Let me get this straight,” Barbara said as she kneaded the skin of her forehead. “You decided that it was a good idea to give my son, a minor, some sort of troll heroin to ‘hone his feral instincts’… you didn’t see _any_ way that could go wrong.”

She was also rather disappointed in Jim for going along with this. They’d had the drug talk. Just because it was magic did not make it any less of a drug.

“How do you still have your teaching degree?” She wondered out loud.

Off to the side the pink changeling snickered.

“That’s not important right now,” Walt… Strickler said. “Right now I need your help to keep Jim stable while I figure out what exactly is causing this.”

Barbara really wanted to argue that Jim should go to a hospital to receive proper treatment, but she doubted they would know what to do with gravesand poisoning, or whatever was going on. She was also not foolish enough to expect that they would just let her leave. Not without a fight that she couldn’t hope to win. She drew in a slow breath and counted to ten before blowing it out through her nose.

“So you haven’t found anything in your files about why this might be happening yet?” She asked.

“No,” Strickler responded. “But I still have a few more to go through.”

“And these other trolls that Jim is helping can’t help?” Barbara would really like to have someone else here. Wal… _Strickler_ had dropped completely off the bottom of her trust list. She wasn’t sure how she felt about the other changeling. “There isn’t any kind of troll-doctor?”

“Unfortunately Trollmarket’s healer was one of the first casualties according to Young… Jim. There might be other healers but it’s unlikely they will know how to take care of a human and even if they did they would not be familiar with gravesand.”

Barbara sighed.

“Okay, you keep searching your files.” She turned to the pink changeling. “I’ll need you to…”

She paused eying the changeling’s sharp claws with trepidation. It seemed to catch on and in a flash of pink transformed into the museum curator Ms. Nomura. Barbara jumped but otherwise didn’t react.

“Okay,” She said with a sharp, shaky breath. This was fine. She was fine. She could do this. “I’m going to need you to assist me. Follow my instructions _exactly_.”

Ms. Nomura moved to stand beside her and they got to work.

* * *

“Any progress?” Barbara’s voice was something that could have loosely been described as professional.

Strickler looked up from the file he was currently reading.

“Nothing yet I’m afraid,” He said shoving down a pang of longing.

Barbara made a quiet frustrated sound and turned away. She and Nomura started talking in low voices. Strickler rubbed his eyes and glanced around the room. How long had they been here now?

Jim was now hooked up to a heart monitor and oxygen. He looked bad. Rashes had appeared on his skin and he was sweating profusely. Something in Strickler’s chest twisted involuntarily.

He had done this. He should have known better. Humans reacted differently to even regular medications. Why did he think having a child inhale magic sand was going to be okay?

What if they couldn’t save him? What then?

The more analytical side of his mind was already trying to come up with contingencies for dealing with a new Trollhunter this late in the game. The more pessimistic side suggested that between Barbara and Nomura he wouldn’t live long enough to have to worry about that. He’d deserve it too, he supposed.

He grimaced and pulled out his pen to fiddle with.

Focus.

He needed to save Jim. Failure was not an option.

He opened the next set of files, a series of experiments that had been ran by a changeling scientist back during the Cold War.

He started reading and froze for a moment before reading faster.

It wasn’t possible…

* * *

“A question Barbara,” Strickler said. There was something stiff and deliberately level about his tone that made Barbara wary.

“Yes?” She asked without turning around.

“Do you have any pictures of your… of Jim’s father?”

That _did_ make her turn around.

“Why would you need that?” She asked suspiciously.

“I will explain if my hunch proves correct.”

Oh she didn’t like that at all…

She studied his face. The lines around his mouth and eyes were tense.

“Please… it’s important.”

She made an irritated noise and glanced at his computer.

“Can that connect to the internet?”

“Yes…”

She wasn’t really in the habit of carrying pictures of James around. In fact, she’d gotten rid of most of the ones in the house as well. Both she and Jim generally preferred to pretend he didn’t exist when they could.

She brushed past Strickler and started tapping away. In a few minutes she’d pulled up an old finished projects page from a company website.

“That’s him,” She said pointing at one of the men in the picture. She pushed down the old ache in her chest as well as the strange feeling that rose when she realized how much Jim as starting to resemble him.

Barbara moved out of the way and Strickler settled down into the chair. In a few quick moves he’d downloaded the image and cropped it down to just James Senor’s face. Then he opened the image in another program. Immediately the computer pinged. The word “match” appeared on the screen.

A few more clicks and a new window was opened up on the screen.

“Barbara? Is this him?”

Barbara leaned over his shoulder. He twisted slightly in his seat to watch her expression. Her eyes tracked across the page and her lips moved slightly as she read through the words before she froze.

“Why…”

“It would appear that your ex is a changeling,”

“What?!”

Strickler moved back as she pushed forward to read the file more thoroughly.

“This explains Jim’s unusual reaction to the gravesand,” He continued. She could just barely hear him through the roaring in her ears. “Normally, in humans gravesand would only serves to draw out their feral instincts. It makes them angrier and their eyes glow. Long term use may have _other_ side effects, but one use should not result in something like this.”

“So why is it causing this?”

“Because the gravesand is trying to activate Jim’s dormant changeling traits.”

“His changeling traits?” She echoed.

Strickler nodded and pushed a hand through his hair.

“Yes, but since Jim was… I _assume_ he was conceived while James was in human form?” Barbara didn’t appreciate the question there but nodded anyway. “The only genes he has from his father are the ones that would allow him to shift not the biological template he needs to have a trollish form to shift _into_.”

“Which means..?”

Strickler grimaced.

“To put it simply the gravesand’s magic is causing Jim’s latent shifter magic activate, but as there is nothing to shift into his cells are basically tearing themselves apart.”

That wasn’t good. Understanding, mixed with new fear, settled in Barbara’s chest.

She turned away from him back toward her son frowning as she took off her glasses and polished them on her scrubs. This seemed to be one of the situations were knowing what was happening was not going to make thing easier…

She wasn’t even sure if she could use conventional medicines on Jim with the gravesand in his system.

Strickler was frowning as he continued to leaf through the file.

“It looks like all recorded cases have been fatal…”

Barbara whipped around, her heart lurching sickeningly in her chest. Across the room Nomura stiffened.

“But!” Strickler said before either of them could say or do anything. “The scientist in charge of the trails theorized that if a sample of changeling blood and stone was enchanted and then injected into the hybrid it would give the sifting magic something to latch onto and pattern a trollish form off of.”

“Did they test this?”

“No,” Strickler said. “It seems that the changeling in charge of the tests met an untimely death before he could find anymore test subjects.” There was an odd tone to his voice that Barbara could not quite pin down. It vanished quickly as he moved on. “I do however have the groundwork and necessary ingredients listed for the spell here.”

“What are the chances of success?”

Strickler sighed.

“I can’t really say. I doubt they are high… but what choice do we have?”

“You said that none of the… half-changelings… survived the gravesand?”

“None recorded.”

“Did they try removing the sand from the lungs? Or any similar measures to stop the reaction?”

“Yes and they all failed.”

Barbara stood quiet for a moment, acutely aware of the two changelings waiting for her response. She hated everything about this situation. She had a short moment of time to make a decision for her son that would at best be life altering and at worst fatal and the only information she had was from shady people that she didn’t trust.

But if she didn’t do anything…

Barbara glanced at Jim. She clenched her jaw and sucked in a breath through her teeth.

“Then I think we should take the route that still has a chance even if it is slim,” She said finally. “What do we need to do?”

Strickler took in her straightened posture and determined expression with a wistful expression. A jolt of bitterness passed through her.

“I am going to start running over the runes and layout for the spell to make sure there are no errors. Nomura…” The magenta changeling straightened up. “I will need you to retrieve some things from my office.” He pulled his pen out of his pocket and hesitated a moment before tossing it to her. “The lock is behind Landmark Thucydides.”

He paused for a moment and then pulled out his notepad and quickly scribbled out a list of what he would need and where she could find it.

“I’m also going to take a quick run to my apartment and retrieve the rest of my magic supplies.” He turned to Barbara. “I should be about a half hour. Can you handle that?”

She nodded.

“Good. Let us go.”

Barbara watched as they left.

Gradually their footsteps faded from hearing.

It was just her and Jim now.

She walked over to him and gently smoothed his fair out of his sweaty face. Even without touching his skin, she could feel the heat radiating off of him.

His eyes remained closed.

Barbara blinked furiously as a lump began to form in her throat.

How had it come to this? She’d known _something_ was wrong.

Her vision blurred and she sucked in a harsh breath.

Why didn’t he tell her? Why hadn’t she…

Barbara’s hands clenched around the edges of the metal table as the first sob broke free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to go into a little more into the specifics about what is going on with Jim's reaction to the Gravesand, but I'm rather tired tonight so I'll include it with the next chapter.
> 
> Strickler lives! (For now)
> 
> This has been a busy week (Just got a job!) so I'm posting later than planned (but still on Friday!)
> 
> Thank you for all the wonderful comments last chapter! You keep me going :)


	3. Action

With a rather blatant disregard of the traffic laws, Nomura was back in the Janus Order base in record time.

Barbara was pacing around the room and glanced up when she entered. Nomura noted that her eyes were bloodshot and the skin around them red and puffy.

She held eye contact with Nomura for a long moment and the changeling debated shifting back to human form, but ultimately decided not to. It was better that she got used to trolls. No point in using kid gloves with her.

Finally she looked away and Nomura turned her gaze to the boy laying on the table.

He looked worse than when she left. The beeping of the heart monitor was sluggish and most of his skin was covered with livid red rashes.

“Did you find what Wal… what _Strickler_ asked you to find?” Barbara asked.

Nomura glanced at the human and nodded. It was a pity there hadn’t been time or she might have had some fun with the old stiff’s office.

“That’s good,” Barbara said with a sigh.

She moved forward to stand beside the changeling (though still with several feet between them). The two of them watched Jim.

“Do you know how he got those scars?”

Nomura blinked at the question before she saw what Barbara was pointing to. A series of branching scars, like frost on a window pane, ran across the boy’s body starting from his left arm. Lichtenberg figures, she realized with a start.

When had that happened? He’d definitely shocked himself a few times trying to escape from his cell in the Darklands, but she didn’t think they had been hard enough to give him this sort of scarring.

“I don’t know,” She said.

“Oh… okay.”

They were both quiet.

Eventually Barbara went back to fussing with the machines hooked up to Jim, while Nomura settled in a corner and started to polish one of her khopeshes. She hated all this waiting, she was a fighter not a physician.

Her lip curled up from her teeth just slightly and her clawed fingers clenched around the hilt. Never before had she wanted a real physical foe to throw her energy at so much.

What felt like an eternity later, though it was really only about ten minutes, the door snapped open and Strickler entered.

“How is he doing?” He asked.

“He’s weakening,” said Barbara. “Did you find everything you needed?”

“Almost. I still need changeling blood. We will need to extract it in troll form.”

Finally! Something she could do.

“Well that shouldn’t be too hard,” Said Nomura standing up and tightening her grip on the khopesh.

She’d willingly sacrifice a finger (though preferably one of Stricklander’s) if it would save Little Gynt.

Strickler held up a hand to stop her.

“We need to do this in such a way that the blood is _clean_ ,” He said pointedly.

“Right.” She put the khopesh back in its sheaf.

“Do changelings have blood types like humans?” Barbara asked, looking rather wary.

Strickler opened his mouth and then paused.

“In troll form? I’m not sure,” He admitted. “Let me…”

“We do but they’re different than humans’.”

Barbara and Strickler turned to look at Nomura. She shrugged. Why was that it so surprising that she would know that?

“I was curious and asked my teacher when I was studying poisons.”

Barbara stared at her for a moment before closing her eyes and taking a breath.

“Do you know how doing a transfusion from a changeling to a human would go?” She asked when she reopened them.

Nomura shook her head. _Normally_ there was absolutely no reason anyone would do that.

They sat for a moment thinking. The only sound was the beeping of Jim’s heart monitor and his faint raspy breathing.

“Shall I go through with the spell?” Strickler asked finally.

Barbara hesitated a moment chewing on her lip as she glanced at her son’s still form before nodding.

Strickler turned to Nomura.

“Since I will be doing the spell, I won’t be able to spare any blood. Not without risking running short of energy. Could you… ?”

“Just hurry up,” Nomura said holding out an arm.

* * *

After a bit of back and forth on how to extract blood from something with stone skin and the eventual use of a surgical drill, Nomura was about a half pint of blood lighter and had a new soon-to-be-scar on her arm.

That didn’t bother her. She’d gotten scars over lots of petty things… what was one more one acquired willingly?

“What about the stone?” She asked.

“I will supply that,” Strickler said. “Having a component of my own involved will make it easier to channel the magic.”

Nomura nodded. Magic wasn’t her forte, but that lined up with the little she knew.

“Okay,” He said, opening his briefcase. “I will need quiet. Magic of this sort is finicky and I can’t afford to mess up.”

Nomura withdrew, moving to stand by Barbara and watch as Strickler worked. His eyes were narrow and his brows low as he pulled out a square sheet of parchment and began to inscribe an intricate pattern circles and runes onto it. When he was done with that, he set the vial of blood in the center. He carefully arranged some hairs he had taken from Jim around it. Next he took his knife out of the disinfectant where it had been sitting for the last few minutes.

With a flash he transformed into his troll form. Beside Nomura, Barbara jumped and her eyes widened. Her lips moved soundlessly as if she had come to some realization.

Sticklander wiped down the surface of his stoney skin with disinfectant and then water. Once he was done he scraped a very small amount of stone powder off into the blood. With another flash he was human again.

“I’ll need some of Jim’s blood,” He told Barbara quietly.

He held out a new syringe.

Barbara hesitated a moment and then took it.

Despite the tightness around her eyes, her hands didn’t shake as she took one of Jim’s arms and inserted the needle. Nomura felt her respect for the doctor go up a notch. She might be scared and out of her element, but she knew her job well. Nomura had made the right decision bringing her into this.

When Barbara was done she gave the syringe to Strickler.

Some of Jim’s blood went into the vial. The rest he meticulously used to fill three empty circles in the midst of the runes.

Strickler handed the syringe back to Barbara, without looking, and set his hands on either side of the paper.

He took a slow deep breath and then began chanting.

At first the strange words simply jarred her ears, then Nomura felt her hair stand on end as a charge of energy filled the air. The runes, beginning at the circles of blood, started to glow. Strickler’s voice shook as he got farther into the chant. The green glow became steadily brighter and brighter until…

All the light rushed inward to the center of the circle into the vial. The contents turned black.

Strickler’s knees buckled and he nearly fell but he caught himself on the counter.

“It’s done,” He said, rubbing his forehead.

He picked up the vial and swirled it around.

“Now we will need to inject this into him.”

Barbara grimaced at this but didn’t protest. She held out her hand for it.

She removed the stopper and filled a clean syringe with the potion. She held it up to the light and flicked the sides to make sure there was no air in it.

She turned back to Jim and stopped…

Nomura watched as she stood there. Her shoulders were shaking a little. Her hands clenched and unclenched. She glanced at the door and then back at Jim. Eventually she seemed to reach some conclusion to her internal debate and she moved forward.

Barbara carefully pressed the needle into the crook of her son’s arm. Once it was empty, she withdrew it and bandaged the insertion point.

They waited.

Nothing happened.

“Come on, little Gynt,” Nomura snarled under her breath.

An uncomfortable feeling fluttered in her core. If the little shit dared die on them she’d…

The heart monitor began to beep frantically. Barbara started to dart forward but stopped with a gasp. Black veins were appearing on Jim’s skin.

On Nomura’s left Strickler let out a startled cry as something glowing and blue shot out of his pocket.

It was the amulet. It settled on Jim’s chest with a flash of blinding light.

A scream rent the air, dropping several octaves as it progressed. Nomura blinked rapidly trying to clear the spots out of her vision.

Not a moment too soon.

The first thing she saw was a clawed hand drawing near her face.

She rolled quickly to the side, bowling over Strickler in the process (His fault for not moving quick enough). She came up in a crouch and got her first look at Jim’s new form.

Where the silver Daylight Armor wasn’t covering him, he was a grey blue color, almost purple. She had a brief moment to note that he had wings like Strickler and digitigrade legs like her (but ending in claws rather than hooves) before he was lunging again.

His eyes were still glowing a sickly gold and red.

Nomura bared her teeth and her hands twitched toward her khopeshes. It was just their luck that the gravesand would still be in effect. She pulled her hands back, letting them fall to her sides. They couldn’t risk injuring him further. She shouldn’t have done it the first time. She just hadn’t realized how bad this was.

Jim growled and dropped to all fours, new wings flaring out and tail (why did he have a tail?!) lashing threateningly.

Nomura hazarded a quick glance behind her and saw that Strickler and Barbara where huddled together… or rather Barbara was huddled, fear clear in her wide blue eyes, and Strickler appeared to be trying to calm her down.

She couldn’t help but be a little disappointed, but she supposed that was a fairly natural reaction to an angry troll for an inexperienced human.

It looked like this was all on her for the moment.

Jim advanced and Nomura planted her hooves firmly, steeling herself for a fight she wasn’t entirely sure how to win.

* * *

“Listen, Young At… Jim is still under the influence of the gravesand,” Strickler was saying. Barbara could barely hear him over the ruckus of the fight and the pounding of her own heart. “I am going to help Nomura pin him down. You need to talk to him… _connect_ with him emotionally… to make him snap out of it. Do you understand?”

She continued to stare in shock over his shoulder, where Nomura was trying to subdue Jim.

“Barbara!” He said sharply.

Her eyes snapped to his.

“Did you hear what I just said?”

“I… Yeah…”

Barbara watched as Walter changed into a green troll again in a flash of light and joined the other changeling in helping restrain her son.

She could barely believe it was really Jim.

The grey blue troll lunged against two larger changelings, eyes wild. He snapped sharp fangs at them and growled.

Barbara flinched.

How could this be her son?

The vicious feral creature before her was nothing like the sweet kind boy she knew.

Walter finally managed to capture his right arm and pin it against the wall, Nomura got his left.

“Come on little Gynt,” She snarled at him. “I know you’re in there.”

He twisted his neck and tried to bite the hand holding him in response. Nomura slammed her other hand into his throat to keep him from moving but didn’t press any harder than that.

“Quit it,” Nomura said. “Where’s your dumb speeches about hope and all that.” She hesitated. “You wouldn’t give up on me when I was trying to kill you, so I’m not leaving you like this. Quit fucking around and snap out of it.”

Jim growled but the yellow light flickered in his eyes flickered.

“She’s right,” Walter said, seeming to take heart. “I’ve tried to toughen you up but none of it stuck. Not in the way I intended. You are one of the most caring people I know, Young Atlas, and that’s your strength. We wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for that. You don’t need to do this all alone. We’re here for you, let us shoulder some of the load.”

Jim was struggling less, but it still wasn’t quite enough.

Barbara needed to help them.

She was scared and shaking and way out of her element but…

But this was her son.

She loved him and he loved her. He’d always been there for her, even when it should have been the other way around.

She took a breath and shoved down the instinctual fear that was screaming at her to run and walked across the room.

“Jim,” She said.

The two changelings shifted out of the way slightly but still kept him pinned.

“Jim,” She said again. She reached out a hand. Beside her Walter flinched.

She pushed his sweaty black hair with shaking fingers. Jim growled slightly but didn’t try to bite her. His chest was heaving and she could feel that he was shaking as well.

“Please Jim,” She said, hand sliding down to cup his cheek. “I’m sorry I didn’t listen to you before… When you wrote that letter… You were trying to tell me what was going on but I wanted you to do it my way… I want to know what’s going on in your life to be there for you. So please…” Her voice cracked. “ _Please_ come back.”

The yellow light finally faded in Jim’s eyes. He started coughing. Nomura and Strickler let go and he brought up a fist and coughed harder. It was a raspy cough and followed with a rather unpleasant retching. He spat out a lump of black and purple mucus.

“Mom?” His voice was weak and rough, but when he looked up his eyes were blue and familiar.

“Jim.” She hugged him, tears leaking out of her eyes.

He was alive. They had done it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm just going to wait to do my meta bit on how Jim's reaction to the gravesand and how the potion/spell worked. I'll do a bonus update with that after I'm done with the story.
> 
> This is the second time I've written something from Nomura's perspective. Which is funny because I really enjoy her character. Hopefully I did her justice.
> 
> I'm going to give myself another week for the next chapter, since I want to give this a satisfying conclusion and I'm considerably busier now that I'm working. The goal is to end this with the next chapter, but I might write some little oneshots in the AU if the mood strikes me.
> 
> As always let me know what you think and thank you for all the wonderful comments!


	4. Surfacing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim's awakening is not a pleasant one.

“What happened?” Jim asked weakly, even as he hugged his Mom back. He felt muddled and strange and his head was pounding. The last thing he remembered, he had been in the sewers with Strickler and Nomura. “I thought I was…”

It was at that moment that Jim looked up and saw his surroundings. His eyes widened. Strickler and Nomura were still present but in troll form. They weren’t in the sewers anymore. Judging by the sleek white walls they were in the Janus Order base.

“Why are we here? What are you doing here?”

He could feel his heartrate picking up. His mom shouldn’t be here. She wasn’t supposed to know about this part of his life.

“Jim…” She said softly, grip tightening on his shoulders.

Jim’s hands twitched and the sensation echoed twofold. Jim pulled back from her in surprise and bumped into the wall.

Or rather _something_ bumped into the wall and he felt it. Now that he was paying attention there were strange sensations coming from behind him.

Something twitched it felt like his arm but it was coming from his back. He let out a yelp and spun around, then twisted his neck and caught sight of leathery blue membranes bordered by armor coming out of his back.

“Jim.”

He reached over his shoulder and grabbed one then let go of it just as quickly the moment he felt it both in his hand and the alien appendage. He attempted to take a step back, but his foot didn’t set down right and he fell over.

“What… What’s wrong with me?!” Jim demanded.

His heart was pounding now and he could feel the Amulet’s magic pulsing alongside it as the enchanted relic responded to his panic.

Something was incredibly wrong with his body. Or he wasn’t in his body. (His breath was coming too short and fast.) _That was something that could happen, right?_ He thought hysterically as he stared at the clawed feet at the end of his legs.

He was vaguely aware of his Mom settling beside him. She was talking to him but she sounded far away.

He remembered the gravesand, now.

What had Strickler said?

Hadn’t he said something about changes? Something about them being _permanent?_

Was… was he some kind of troll human monster now?

He wrapped his arms around himself and felt the strange new limbs do so as well.

* * *

Nomora and Strickler were half turned away, watching the door, as Barbara talked her son through his panic attack; trying to be respectful to the Trollhunter in his moment of weakness. It was generally what changelings did for each other in such an event. The changeling code had never allowed for much closeness, so deliberate ignorance was sometimes their greatest kindness.

Strickler highly doubted his own proximity would make Young Atlas feel any safer at this point. All he could really do was wait and trust that Barbara knew what to do.

Now that the immediate physical danger was past Strickler found his mind mauling over the implications and possibilities of this development. It was partially out of habit and partially to distract himself so he didn’t start eavesdropping.

The Trollhunter was half- _changeling_. That was an even bigger game changer than him being human.

Gunmar may have destroyed the Arcadia Janus Order, but worldwide there were still more changelings. They would be enraged and bitter over their esteemed leader’s betrayal.

Jim’s new status would offer them an in that they had never had before with the larger trollish community.

Strickler paused his thoughts stumbling over that a little. He grimaced.

That was, of course, assuming that the trolls were still willing to accept Jim after discovering his heritage. A human had been hard enough for them to deal with from what he heard and a changeling would have been intolerable…

But how would they deal with a half-breed?

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. There were too many variables right now. They needed to get Jim to adjust to himself before they could go any farther.

The first test was to see if Jim’s trainer… Blinky… could get over his prejudice to accept his student’s change. If _he_ couldn’t Strickler highly doubted they could expect any more from the rest of trollkind.

“Strickler.”

Strickler blinked and came back to attention. Jim was no longer on the floor but rather standing rather awkwardly leaning half on his mother.

“Yes, Young Atlas?”

“What happened?” Jim rasped. There was a slight lisp to his voice. “I thought you said that gravesand was safe for humans. Why did it…”

He gestured stiffly at himself. There was a hint of accusation in his tone. Strickler bit back his instinctual response, reminding himself that Jim had the right to be upset.

“I’ll explain, but I think you’d best sit down first.”

Barbara helped him over to one of the chairs and Jim awkwardly flopped down on it. He flexed the clawed toes on his feet and flinched, before turning his attention back to Strickler.

“Do you remember what I said about the effects of gravesand?”

The boy frowned, an expression made fiercer looking by the short tusks he now sported.

“You said it was supposed to bring out my feral instincts. You also said something about changes…”

Strickler nodded. He wasn’t surprised Jim would focus on that statement.

“And do you remember what I said its effects on changelings are?”

“Not really,” He admitted. He cocked his head. “But what does that have to do with me?”

Strickler sighed.

“Far more than you think.”

* * *

“So Dad was a changeling.” Jim seemed to be rather stuck on that particular fact.

“Yes, I have his file on the computer if you would like to look at it.” Fortunately it seemed that no one had got around to banning Strickler out of the computer system.

‘No, I…” Jim trailed off and tried to run his hand through his hair but ended up catching it on his horns.

There was a moment of silence before Jim looked up through his bangs.

“Did you know him?”

“Not personally,” Strickler said. He had met most changelings in the Order in some form or another but there was a far smaller circle that he truly knew.

“Okay.”

Jim was quiet again.

“You looked at his file though. Do… What…” Jim frowned. “What did his troll form look like?”

Strickler sighed and turned back to the computer.

“Here, let me just pull it up for you.”

“You don’t have to…”

“It will be a lot easier than playing telephone, Young Atlas. Your mom has already looked through it.”

Jim closed his mouth at that.

“Here you are. Take all the time you need.”

Jim awkwardly slid the chair across the floor. It seemed he was not quite ready to try walking again.

Strickler scrolled through his emails as Jim studied the file.

“I don’t look much like him,” He said finally. “Not like this anyway.”

“Of course you don’t,” Strickler said, mater-of-factly.

“Why not?” Jim asked with a frown.

“That is because you were conceived while he was in human form. Changelings shift from _fully_ troll to _fully_ human. Therefore you did not receive any of his troll “DNA”.” Strickler paused. “I say use that term rather loosely in this case as trolls do not have DNA in the way that humans do.”

“Then what…”

“Your troll traits are from Nomura and me.”

Jim’s head jerked up at that, eyes widening.

“How?”

“I believe I explained the spell to you. Because Nomura and I contributed are blood and stone respectively, the magic borrowed from our traits to create your form.”

“Oh.”

Jim looked down at himself with wide eyes, examining his hands and legs and twisting to look at his wings with new understanding appearing in his eyes.

“But what about the tail?” Jim asked, flexing it and immediately stiffening at the feedback.

“That would be from me. I used to have one,” Strickler said.

Nomura looked at him in surprise.

“It didn’t match my physiology after I was made a changeling so it was… removed.” It was just as well, he supposed. With how big it was it would have been a hindrance but…

But it had not been a pleasant experience. Even after all this time he occasionally still had phantom pains.

“You shouldn’t have any problems with it though,” Strickler continued, banishing past memories. “You seem to have come out fairly well balanced.”

He wondered if the amulet had played into that.

Jim’s tail curled up into his lap and he examined it hesitantly brows furrowed.

“So I guess I’m related to you guys now?”

Strickler opened his mouth and paused. He wasn’t wrong.

Nomura started cackling.

“I guess you are, Little Gynt,” She said a broad toothy grin on her face. “Didn’t expect you to go where Peer Gynt wouldn’t.”

“What do you mean?”

“I’ll have to take you to watch the play sometime. It will make more sense that way. It’s been a few years since I last saw it anyway.”

“Ah.”

Jim smiled slightly at that and then frowned.

“I think I’d like to go home now,” he said, shifting uncomfortably. “How…” He paused a rather fearful expression crossing his face. “ _Can_ I shift back to human?”

“You should be able to,” Strickler said quickly. “It was your latent shifting magic that caused all this in the first place.”

“Huh. So how do I shift?”

“I’m not sure,” Strickler admitted. “It comes naturally to changelings once we’ve been bonded to our familiars but you’re a unique case.”

“Oh.” Jim frowned. “Would a gaggletack work?”

“A gaggletack?” Barbara echoed the unfamiliar word.

“Gaggletacks are what trolls call iron horseshoes. They can force a changeling to change form.”

“Horseshoes huh?”

Barbara had a bit of a strange expression; her nose wrinkling as her brows drew together.

Strickler’s attention was drawn away as Jim cleared his throat.

“So would one work?” He asked. “I mean ran around with one for a whole day and it didn’t do anything before.”

“It’s possible that it would now,” Strickler said, vaguely realizing he was starting to stray into his ‘teaching voice’. “But I would be rather hesitant to rely on that because gaggletacks _burn_ changelings.”

“They what?!” Barbara exclaimed at the exact same time Jim’s head jerked up to stare at him in surprise.

“I suppose shouldn’t be surprised that your trainers never brought that up,” Strickler said scornfully.

“Maybe they didn’t know?” Jim offered.

“No. They most definitely did. It’s common knowledge.”

He almost went further but stopped himself. There were things the boy was not ready to hear about just yet, not today anyway. He’d been through enough.

“How about we get you home,” He said instead. “It will do you good to adjust to your new form before we push you any further physically. I can get you excused from school tomorrow so you will have more time. How does that sound?”

“…okay.”

The young Trollhunter rose awkwardly to his feet. The daylight armor clinked as he shifted his weight.

Strickler frowned.

“You might want to take that off,” He said.

Jim glanced down at himself and sighed. He tugged at the amulet. It didn’t budge.

“I’m too tense. The armor is responding to that.” His tone suggested something like this had happened before.

Strickler’s brows furrowed a little further. A memory surfaced of seeing Jim in the armor for the first time in the school. Was that why? It seemed an inconvenient design.

“I see.”

The four of them traveled in relative silence through the remains of the Janus Order. The elevator ride proved to be twice as awkward going up as it had been coming down. Nomura was glaring at the speaker as if she was contemplating putting a sword through it. Strickler wasn’t going to stop her if she tried. In fact he might have even been willing to lend her a knife.

At the cars they parted ways. Barbara and Jim returning to their house and Strickler and Nomura going to their respective apartments.

* * *

“So… How are you doing?” Barbara asked carefully once they had gotten back into the house.

She was… Well she had no idea how to feel at this point -Aside from drained- Far too much had happened. Way too much for one day.

But she wasn’t the one who now had wings and horns and a tail.

Jim grimaced, leaning rather heavily on the wall as he glanced about the house.

“I’m… fine,” He said after a moment.

Barbara gave him a disbelieving look.

“Jim.”

His shoulders tensed slightly, his ears actually tilted down a little and the tip of his tail (and wasn’t _that_ something that was going to take some getting used too.) twitched like an agitated cat’s.

“I don’t know. Okay?” He said, rather sharply. There was the hint of a growl in his voice, causing her to step back. He flinched again then his wings pulled close to his back. “I don’t know,” He repeated again a little more quietly, hanging his head.

Barbara hesitated and then carefully came up beside him. He glanced up at her and his lower lip trembled slightly. His face was strange, he had fangs and horns now, but the expression was familiar. She’d seen it before, after a hard day at school or when Jim had taken on a little too much for his young shoulders.

Barbara wrapped her arms around him, carefully avoiding the wings, and pulled him close. He didn’t resist, though he staggered slightly before readjusting his posture. He pressed his face into her neck and his shoulders jerked. The armor disappeared with a soft flash of blue. Barbara tightened her grip. She murmured soft meaningless things into his ears as he cried.

There would be time for long overdue discussions later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. I was supposed to end it at this point, but I think I'm going to do one more chapter to deal with the "long overdue conversations". Also I want to do a little more with Jim dealing with the changes that have been forced on him. 
> 
> Also I continue to hold to the opinion that having armor that requires you to calm down to remove it is a very unhelpful design if you have panic attacks.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> How people react to medicine and drugs is iffy enough without magic being involved. Strickler was being very irresponsible. (Jim too)
> 
> This is a shorter story (Though it ended up longer than I planned). I just wanted to explore this idea a little.  
> I'm in the editing phase now, so I will be posting one chapter a week until I'm done.
> 
> Be sure to leave a comment if you like the story (Feedback is really important to me and keeps me motivated).  
> Thanks for dropping by!


End file.
